mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brickmack/Archive 5
Birthday program Hi my birthday is on the 8th of july and I have found one of the hidden codes FRDB1 Thanx I hope i am not too late.--Skullkeepa14 (talk) 09:48, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ok.what is your MLN name?and also i may not be able to get the parts by july My mln name is Heloitsme.-Skullkeepa14 editing In templates you don't use LEGO bricks just bricks because is a summary of the text but outside of the template you use LEGO bricks.-- 03:14, 29 June 2009 (UTC) oh ok.just trying to help the one guy that was adding LEGO to everything.well, ill remember not to do that then Don't worry just is a warning.-- 03:17, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Rank 3 items u should stock up on rank 3 items 12:08, 30 June 2009 (UTC) skullkeepa14 Markup How do you make that picture where you hover over it and it expands? :I was going to ask Kjhf but since I saw that you can make a picture thing I am asking you. 21:33, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::just goto User:Kjhf/sig and copy the code.then substitute ur own code in there and use tags when nessasary. :I can't get it to work can you help? User:LegoManiac97/sig2 21:44, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Rank 4 items Hey Mack, Do u have any rank 4 related items in ur shop such as Rubies, Diamonds, Phantom Orchids, Dino Scales etc.If u do I would love to buy them of u.-Skullkeepa14 Skullkeepa14 please sign with ~~~~ 11:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) i think all i have is 2 diamonds.u want them? Sure how much?-Skullkeepa14 that will be 3 clicks to my dino bone mod.tell me when clicked and i will send items So thats 6 clix to dino bone gallery, OK! VERY GOOOOD DEAL! 04:23, 9 July 2009 (UTC) U see Legomaniac thats wat happens when I do 4 tildes so could u help me out?-Skullkeepa14 actully i mean 3 clicks for the entire 2 diamonds.well, more clicsk for me anyway Gave u the clix-Skullkeepa14 I'll give u 6 xtra clix on yer gated garden module!-Skullkeepa14 And done all clix have been sent!-skullkeepa14 whats ur MLN name?plz befriend me so i can send MLN name is Heloitsme-skullkeepa14 Nice doing business with u!-skullkeepa14 DAGR Productions Hi. All the lego movies that I make are by the DAGR productions company. (me and a few of my friends thought it up.) Would you like to join, and have your movies part of it as well? I made a wiki for it, http://dagrpro.wikia.com/wiki/ . If you want to, you can be and admin on it and put up all your movies and write about them and other stuff. If you are interested. 22:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Birthday My birthday tomorow 8/7/09 8th of july w00t! I'll be away from wikia for about until nightime australian time-Skullkeepa14 Congrats! 04:25, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Delivery Nice Delivery game you got there! I think you are one of the first! And I won at yours the Blueprint for that game. Thanks! 10:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, German77 was the first i was the second and mackmoron11 was the third. :) 13:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I got one now too. Are we the first in My LEGO Network? 14:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::proably not. i think there are now over 100,000 MLNers, so it would be prtey unlikely the german77 was first For you 14:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Rank 5 items Do u have any rank 5 items, these r the ones i need: Any licenses, One of each? Just name ur price! I'm prepared to pay over200 clix I don't need gypsum or pipes yet. -- 07:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC) So do u have any of these?-- 03:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Quotes Did you make the quotes on my page appear at the top and have a different one every time you visit it?TBD 14:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Awards I took down you 2000 edit sign since you don't have 2000 anymore. I guess some page was deleted. 16:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC) MAckmoronmarket What happened to your market? :Same thing that happened to the Qazshop and the Jugerman Store. Deleted by owners. I deleted mine first, G77 followed, and MM1 deleted his not long after. Userpage stores are going down, down, down. 22:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) yeah. i hadnt had a customer in over a month when i deleted my store. i fear the MLNW economy may be crashing Do u think this is because of the global recession!?!-- 02:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC) maby. but i doubt global amatters could affect the virtual world THAT much Totemic Animals Hey I need Totemic Animals now. Got any. I am willing to pay 60 for each one. If you don't have any maybe you would have some elements? -- 12:10, 17 July 2009 (UTC) nope.i have animals, but im not selling ANY of them until after rank 8, cause i think rank 8 is the last 1 i need them in OK do you have any elements that I could buy? -- 12:19, 17 July 2009 (UTC) i think i need all of those.can we talk on IRC?it will make this easyer So were do you want those 6 clicks for the circut boards? -- 22:59, 20 July 2009 (UTC) i nolonger have them. i miscalculated the amount i needed for rank 7 Oh well... Just tell me when you have anything for me to buy to get to rank 8. -- 23:52, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Nails: Urgent Hey do u have any nails? it's urgent?-- 02:21, 20 July 2009 (UTC) nope.sry aww man i only need 41 more nails to get to rank 6!!!!! well thanx for da help!-- 02:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I've asked nearly every1 and they haven't responded even check the recent changes!-- 02:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399... Happy "Pi approximation day" Mackmoron! Today you can sign with your special sig! I ♥ pi! 09:20, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I ♥ ∏!!!!!-- 19:15, 25 July 2009 (UTC)